The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for manufacturing a yoke in an electric rotating machine such as a motor.
The yoke of an electric rotating machine is manufactured by fixing magnets on the inner surface of a yoke housing with adhesive. The yoke housing also functions as the housing of the machine. Specifically, as shown in FIG. 23, adhesive 100 is applied to the sides of magnets 101. Then, the magnets 101 are pressed against the inner surface of a yoke housing 102, and the adhesive 100 is cured. To firmly fix the magnets 101 to the yoke housing 102, the adhesive 100 is generally applied to the sides of the magnets 101 in stripes. However, by simply pressing the magnets 101 against the inner surface of the yoke housing 102, the adhesive 100 cannot be easily spread to the entire adhering areas of the magnets 101 and the yoke housing 102. Therefore, an amount of the adhesive 100 that is greater than necessary is applied to the magnets 101 so that the adhesive 100 is spread to the entire adhering areas. However, a great amount of the adhesive 100 extends the curing time of the adhesive 100 and increases the cost. In addition, excessive amount of the adhesive 100 will be squeezed out of the adhering areas of the magnets 101 and the yoke housing 102.